New Master Erza
by RakaDragneel
Summary: Master makarov mengundurkan diri! Erza scarlet diangkat menjadi Master ke 7 oleh makarov. Apa yang akan terjadi masa kepemimpinan Erza Scarlet? /Humor/Romance/ada bumbu bumbu familynya juga.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima

WARNING : OOC,Typo,Newbie,Gaje,Garing -_-

First story :D

Semoga kalian Senang membacanya :D

=Lucy POV=

Pagi hari yang cerah itu di Magnolia, aku dalam perjalanan ku ke guild tercinta ku, Fairy Tail. Hari ini aku dan Natsu pulang setelah Sukses melakukan request yang master percayakan pada kami. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu guild Fairy Tail. Baru saja Aku membuka pintu terdengar teriakan seseorang.

"Flame Brain! Akhirnya pulang juga kau! Apa yang telah kau lakukan! Tak bisakah kau menyelesaikan misi tanpa menghancurkan Isi kota!" Teriak Gray kepada natsu.

"Apa Maksudmu Underwear prince! " tangan natsu mulai mengeluarkan api.

"Pura Pura tidak tau ya Flame Brain! " Balas Gray

"Satu lawan satu itu LAKI!" Teriak Elfman "Berisik kau Elfman! Take This! Petrify!" Tatap evergreen dari jauh dan seketika elfman menjadi batu. "7 tahun di tenroujima tidak membuat kalian berubah" ucap macao.

Yap Benar sekali Lagi lagi kami telah menghancurkan isi kota sat menjalankan misi. Kutinggalkan orang - orang bodoh itu bertengkar dan berjalan menuju bar.

"Ohayou Minna~" Sapaku ke sahabat – sahabatku.

"Ohayou Lu-Chan Gimana Misinya? Enak ya Berduaan dengan N-A-T-S-U" Goda Levy Sambil tertawa.

"Diamlah Levy" Jawabku agak kesal

"Ohoho Tak perlu ngambek begitu Lu-Chan aku tau kamu menikmatinya" Ledek Mira Dari Sisi Bar.

"Jadi Ngapain aja kalian ?" Tanya Levy penasaran.

"Bisa kau tebak Menjalankan misi yang berakhir dengan penghancuran kota" Jawabku datar.

Mereka berdua tertawa mendengar penderitaanku. Sungguh kejam mereka . tiba tiba aku merasakan ada hawa devil dibelakangku dan ternyata itu…

"Lucy… " Devil glare Erza membuatku Jantungan

"E-Erza-chaan… O-ohayou" jawabku panik

"Lucy…" Suara Erza semakin meninggi dan aku tau ini akan menjadi hal yang buruk "E-Erza Gomene" Wajahku Membiru

=Normal POV=

"Astaghfirllah ~" Terdengar helaan nafas Master Makarov di sudut bar. "ara ara, Kelihatannya master kita sedang kesusahan, Ada apa Master? " Tanya mira sambil mengelap Cangkir.

"Ulah Mereka semakin menjadi jadi" keluh master makarov. "Maksudnya" Tanya mira kebingungan dengan perkataan Master. "Ulah anggota fairy tail yang selalu menghancurkan kota ini sangat membebaniku sebagai master guild ini, Aaaaaahhh ingin sekali rasanya ku pensiun"

"Jangan menyerah master kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik itu terbukti kau telah mengembalikan fairy tail menjadi guild nomor 1 lagi di fiore " Mira menyemangati masternya

"Kau tak mengerti mira aku ini sudah tua … Dan diumurku ini harusnya aku menikmati hidup dengan tenang dan tidak di terror oleh surat complain yang terus berdatangan dari magic council" Hela Nafas master makarov.

"Iya sih seharusnya sekarang yang menjadi master adalah Gildart-sama namun ia menolaknya" Sahut Mira "Orang itu memang mengerikan dia mempermainkan aku seenak jidat dia" Master makarov tertawa.

"What The…" Master Terkejut melihat meja dan bangku yang hancur berserakan di sekitar guild pasca perkelahian rutin anggota Fairy Tail. "Sungguh aku tak sanggp lagi " Ucap master frustasi

=Mkarov POV=

"Kekacauan lain ah sungguh aku tak sanggup lagi di umurku sekarang harusnya aku sudah bias hidup dengan tenang -_- " Ucap master di dalam pikirannya "Aku harus berpikir siapa yang akan menjadi penerusku "Batin master

"coba ku pikirkan, ah lebih baik aku catat biar tidak membingungkan diri yang sudah tua ini…" seketika master mengambil kertas dan bullpen dan menuju ke kamarnya. "Pengumpulan data dimulai"

Calon Master ke 7 Fairy Tail

Laxus : Memang dia sudah Bertaubat tapi dia masih Tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya

Natsu : Fire Dragon Slayer, sangat loyal namun -_- …

Gray : Maish labil lagipula aku tak ingin Fairy tail menjadi Guild yang ero -_-

Lucy : Semangat fairy tail ada didirinya tapi bila ia menjadi master dia akan lebih sering diculik oleh Dark guild lainnya -_-

Erza : Titania Fairy Tail. Potensi ketua ada di dirinya. Namun ia masih belum terlepas dari kudeta cinta -_-

Happy : NO COMMENT APA YANG BISA KUHARAPKAN DARI EXCEED TERSEBUT -_-

Levy : Dia Genius tapi tidak cocok menjadi ketua

Gajeel : Perjaka Tua Yang bertaubat…

Wendy : Jujur, kawaii, Berdada rata.

Gildart : Aku tak ingin dikerjai dua kali olehnya -_-

Cana : Hmmm perlu ditimbangkan bila dia tidak mabuk mabukan

Mira : Pasti dia akan menolak mentah mentah

Elfman : Master itu LAKI -_-

Ichiya : Kenapa ada ichiya di daftarku, apa yang ku pikirkan -_-

Polyrusca: Pasti akan terjadi hal buruk pada guildku bila kuserahkan padanya -_-

Lisanna: Tak masuk dalam kategori

Macao : -_-

Lily : Apayang kuharapkan dari seekor exceed -_-

Charles : hemmmm jika dia bukan exceed dia msuk dalam kategori

Trimens: Knpa ku tulis nama mereka disini -_- …

Juvia : Seketika guildku akan berubah menjadi perkumpulan fans gray -_-

Romeo : Masih sangat muda~

Mavis : Aku tak bisa membiarkan Hantu menjadi Master guild ini -_-

Loke : Tak kan kubiarkan Guildku menjadi guild cabul -_-

Bickslow: Semua anggota guild akan menyembah berhala -_-

Evergreen: Seluruh Anggota akan dipindahkan ke museum patung Magnolia -_-

"Hnnnn dari data ini dapat disimpulkan…. Fairy Tail adalah Guild Abnormal -_- tidak ada kah yang pantas menggantikan ku -_-" Makarov mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Tpi aku harus percaya kepada mereka, Penerus Fairy Tail! Sudah kuputuskan akan kuumumkan pengunduran diriku besok lebih baik aku istirahat"

=Normal POV=

Keesokan harinya di kastil Fairy Tail …

"Underwear Prince! " "Flame Brain !" seperti biasa mereka berkelahi satu sama lain…

"Astaghfirllah -_- berantem lagi. " Hela nafas Makarov

"Tak usah dipikirkan Master mereka memang selalu begitu" Ucap mira sambil memberikan Wine ke masternya tsb. "Mira Aku akan mengundurkan diri! Saatnya Regenerasi Master baru" Ucap Makarov. "Ara ara … master yakin? Sudah dapat penggantinya?" Tanya mira Sambil Menahan dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Master hanya membalas dengan anggukan pasti.

"Fairy Tail!" Teriak Makarov seketika dan semua anggota langsung diam

"Dengarkan Baik baik. Saya makarov Master ke 3 dan ke 6 Fairy Tail Akan mengumumkan Pengunduran Diriku sebagai master!" Ucap Makarov dengan lantang. Terdengar kegelisahan Fairy Tail saat mendengar masternya berkata seperti itu.

"Pasti Laxus Master selanjutnya dia kan cucunya" Terdengar bisikan dari seorang anggota Fairy Tail "Cih bisakah mereka Tidak menyangkut pautkan aku sbg cucunya makarov. " Keluh Laxus dari kejauhan

"Menurutku Natsu!" Teriak Happy seketika membuat Seluruh Orang di Fairy Tail tertawa.

"Gray-sama pasti menjadi ketuanya " Ucap juvia "Tak mungkin underwear prince menjadi master, Mau jadi apa guild ini" Ledek natsu

"Jii-chaan Apa kau yakin mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Natsu membuat Semua Orang tertuju kepada dia. Makarov hanya Mengangguk Pasti "Aku sudah tua natsu waktunya regenerasi" Ucap makarov

"Fairy Tail!" Teriak Makarov kedua kalinya Dan membuat semua orang terdiam kembali

"Setelah Ku pertimbangkan dengan matang, Yang akan menjadi Master ke 7 adalah… " Master dan seluruh Anggota fairy tail menarik Nafas

"**ERZA SCARLET, Kau akan menjadi master ke 7 FAIRY TAIL menggantikan diriku **"

**Ohohohoho Gimna minna? Review dan sarannya ya Minna Soalnya Newbie banget nih Authornya hahaha…. Ok Arigatou uda mau baca.**

**kelanjutannya akan Segera di update kalau Authornya ingat hehehe…**


	2. female or male?

DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima

WARNING : OOC, Typo, Newbie, Author Gaje dan Garing -_-

Aye Chapter 2 :D

Happy Reading kalian para exceed :P

Fairy Tail Castle.

"**ERZA SCARLET, kau akan menjadi master ke 7 FAIRY TAIL menggantikan diriku." **Kata kata itu membuat seluruh anggota Fairy Tail melirik kearah master baru mereka **ERZA**.

"Erza-chan, master ke 7 ?" Kata Lucy dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Apa yang master pikirkan? Erza masih terbilang muda, apa dia sudah siap? Apa kau sudah siap Erza? " Lily bertanya pada Master ke 7 tersebut.

"A-Aku Master selanjutnya? Master apa kau yakin? " Mata Erza menunjukan pandangan tidak percaya + Kaget melebihi pandangan anggota Fairy Tail lainnya.

"Tidak aku bukanlah master lagi jangan panggil aku master. Kau lah masternya dan aku yakin. Tidak bukan hanya yakin aku percaya kalau kau akan menjadi master yang luar biasa bagi Fairy Tail." Master tersenyum mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melakukan symbol Fairy Tail diikuti oleh semua anggota Fairy Tail.

"Yosh kita harus percaya terhadap Erza! Demi Fairy Tail! " Teriak Natsu sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Erza! Erza! Erza! Erza! Erza! Erza! Erza! Erza! " Gemuruh Anggota Fairy Tail menyorak nyorakan Erza master baru mereka.

"Minna! " Erza muai berbicara dan semuanya menyaksikan "A-Arigatou telah percaya padaku. Aku berjanji akan menjaga nama baik Fairy Tail sebagai guild nomor satu di Fiore! " Erza mengangkat tangannya dan menangis haru.

"Ara ara pengangkatan master baru ya? Wow seorang gadis ternyata :D " kata seorang gadis di samping bar "Mira-chan tolong susu nya satu :D " Gadis itu tersenyum manis kearah Mira.

"Master Mavis? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? " sahut Makarov tak percaya melihat pendiri Fairy Tail tersebut ada di Castle. "Sekali kali aku ke sini. Bosen di tenroujima mulu :P " Mavis menjulurkan lidah "Lagi pula aku datang pada event yang tepat. Tak kusangka aku datang pada saat pergantian master. Arigato mira-chaan " Mavis mengambil susu yang di kasih Mira.

"Jadi Erza kau master selanjutnya ya? Tak kusangka gadis semuda kau menjadi master. Jaga kesehatanmu jadi master itu susah, Apa lagi Fairy Tail anggotanya freak semua -_- ." Oceh Mavis.

"Arigato perhatiannya Mavis-kun :D . Pasti akan kuingat." Jawab Erza dengan senyuman.

"Ada apa dengan kun? Aku cewe harusnya pake chan -_- " sahut Mavis datar.

"Ehh? Jadi Mavis itu cewe? " Tanya Natsu dengan muka polos. "Hah? Master Mavis cewe? Kukira dia MEN ._. " sahut Elfman.

"Hei Baka! Maksud kalian apa -_- ? Aku cewe kenapa kalian mengira aku cowo -_- " Mavis terlihat kesal. "Ko juavia ngga yakin ya ._. " sahut Juvia.

"Erza-chan bantu aku T_T " Mavis sudah mulai frustasi. "Tunggu Master Mavis apa memang benar kamu cewe? " Erza kebingungan "Baka Baka Baka! Master dan anggotanya Baka semua. " Mavis terliat kesal.

"Oy Master Mavis kalau memang kamu cewek kenapa kamu rata? " Tanya Gray polos. "oooo iya benar jug ya? Kalau dia cewek kenapa dia rata ya? Tidak seperti punya Lucy-chaan" sahut Loke yang tiba tiba keluar.

"Eh maksudnya apa nih " Muka lucy tiba tiba memerah "dan loke apa yang kau lakukan kenapa tiba tiba keluar. "

"Kyaaaa! Baka! Mana ku tau kenapa aku rata. E-Eto lagi pula aku juga ingin punya itu yang seperti punya Lucy-chaan dan Erza-chaan T_T . " Mavis menjawab dengan muka cemberut.

"Okay Gini aja! Untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan Aku sebagai Master baru akan mengadakan Debat "Apakah Mavis benar benar perempuan?" Bisa kita mulai? " Tanya Erza kepada Mavis.

"Baka! Sudah pasti aku perempuan -_- . Kalian Jahat " Seketika Mavis menangis dan membuat seisi guild panik.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

=Lucy POV=

"Huaaaaah tak kusangka ini menjadi hari yang panjang." Hela nafasku sambil berjalan Menelurusi jalan. "Aku tak sabar ingin pulang dan berendam~" itu yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

"Ooo ya uang sewa T_T sebentar lagi akan abis dan aku tak punya uang untuk membayar uang sewa bulan ini. Aku harus segera mengajak Si idiot tersayangku itu untuk mengambil pekerjaan." Yap Natsu dan aku telah jadian 4 bulan yang lalu. Sehari setelah pengangkatan Erza sebagai master baru.

Akhir akhir ini sepertinya banyak yang mulai pacaran. Juvia dan Gray pun sudah jadian,Levy Gajeel juga begitu. Tak kusangka sahabatku mau dengan Gajeel -_-. Elfman Dan Evergreen bahkan sudah menikah. Yang mengejutkan lagi, Wendy dan Romeo juga pacaran :o .

"Ayo dikit lagi Home sweet Home! Setelah perempatan itu aku akan segera sampai." bicaraku pelan menyemangati diri. Saat ku di tengah perempatan aku mendengar suara Natsu "Luce!" Saat ku menoleh kebelakang ternyata benar itu dia. Dia memanggilku? Ada apa? Saat aku hendak berbalik arah tiba tiba.

"**LUCY AWAS!"**

=Normal POV=

"Nenek gimana keadaan lucy?" Tanya Natsu khawatir kepada polyrusca di ruang kesehatan Fairy Tail.

"Lucy Sekarang sedang koma. Biarkan dia istirahat. Dan Natsu, aku ingin memberitaumu sesuatu. Hal buruk telah menimpa Lucy." Polyrusca menjelaskan keadaan Lucy kepada Natsu.

"Itu ngga benar kan nek? Bagaimana Lucy bisa menghadapinya? " Natsu mengeluarkan air mata. "kau harus menyemangatinya, kau kekasihnya satu satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bertahan." Polyrusca menyemangati Natsu

"Natsu Dragneel kau harus memberitau Lucy Bahwa bagian tubuh bawahnya lumpuh total, dan kau harus mendampinginya. Kami semua percaya padamu Natsu." Erza menepuk pundak Natsu.

**=Jeng Jeng=**

**=Chapter 2 selesai=**

**Nah lho Lucy Lumpuh… uda kayak disinetron aja ye hahaha… Gomen gomen ini imajinasi author mau di apakan lagi.**

**Ok RnR nya ya saran pastinya akan diterima kok.**

**Ok see ya pada chappy berikutnya**


	3. Wheel chair lady

DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima

WARNING : OOC, Typo, Newbie, Author Gaje dan Garing -_-

Aye Chapter 3 :D

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan seperti chapter sebelumnya

Happy reading kalian para exceed :P

Fairy Tail Castle – Ruang kesehatan.

=Natsu POV=

"Luce…" kataku lirih ketika melihat kekasih hatiku terbaring lemah di kasur. Bertahanlah Luce, aku tau kamu pasti bisa menghadapi ini. Luce telah koma 2 minggu dan polyrusca tidak bisa menebak kapan dia bangun. Aku harus tetap disampingnya walaupun itu berarti selamanya. Setidaknya aku bisa mati disampingmu. "I Love you Luce" bisikku sambil mencium kening Lucy.

=Lucy POV=

Ehh dimana aku? Ruang kesehatan? Dan terlihat seseorang dengan rambut pink salmon. Natsu? Tidur ternyata. Imut banget ya mukanya kalau lagi tidur. Ingin ku cubit pipinya tapi kasian. Kenapa aku di ruang kesehatan ya? Emang aku sakit apaan? Dan Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Huaaaaaa terlalu banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan.

"Luce…" ehhh Natsu ngigau tambah gemes ngeliatnya. "Luce… Pantsu… Hehehe" Natsu mengigau lagi dan sekarang dimukanya terbentuk senyum cabul. (bagi yang ngga tau pantsu itu artinya celana dalam)

P-Pantsu? Kyaaaaaa! Baka! Ngigau apaan sih dia -_- dan kenapa ada namaku disitu apa mungkin dia… "Kyaaaaaaa! Natsu kau Pervert!" Secara respon tanganku menjitak kepaa Natsu yang sedang tertidur.

"Aduh! Luce Kau sudah bangun! Syukurah Aku sangat senang" Dia tersenyum dan tiba tiba memelukku dengan erat. Hangat , Tapi ko ada yang aneh ya kenapa kakiku mati rasa?

"E-Eto Luce. Kenapa kau tadi memukulku , bila kau ingin membangunkanku cukup goyangkan saja badanku tak perlu kau pukul" Natsu bersweetdrop.

"Itu karena kau cabul" kataku dengan membuang muka.

"Heh cabul?" Natsu kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu Luce?"

"Lupakan saja yang penting kau pervert" Aku menjulurkan lidahku yang sekseh ini :P "Ooo ya Natsu ngomong ngomong apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku?"

"Sekarang kamu ada di ruang kesehatan Fairy Tail." Jawab Natsu dengan muka sedih.

"Betul kan dugaanku kalau aku sedang di ruang kesehatan. Lucy Heartfillia memang jenius. Tapi Natsu kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Aku melirik ke arah Natsu yang terlihat gugup. Natsu Kawaii banget kalau lagi gugup. Tapi kenapa dia gugup ya? Ngga seperti biasanya.

"E-Eto Luce. Kamu kecelakaan , Di perempatan dekat rumahmu saat kau pulang tiba tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang dan menabrakmu" Sekarang aku baru ingat , aku di tabrak saat itu dan pandanganku langsung berbayang bayang.

"Ooo pantas saja aku langsung pingsan , sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Lebih dari 2 minggu" Jawab Natsu datar. 2 minggu? Bused lama banget , oo iya aku juga belum bayar uang sewa matilah aku bakal tidur di jalan T_T

"Luce aku akan memberi tau kamu sesuatu." Natsu menatap mataku dengan serius. Aku hanya bisa menganggung dan menatap matanya. Apa yang mau dia katakan? Tidak seperti biasanya Natsu serius.

"Sebelum itu aku akan bertanya , Luce apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? " Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa yang aku rasakan? "Hemmm apa yang aku rasakan? Oooo ya yang aku rasakan sekarang gatal di punggungku. Pasti gara gara panuku" Jawabku polos.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan" Natsu bersweetdrop. "Yang ku maksud apa yang kau rasakan di bagian kakimu?" oooo aku salah jawab dan aku malah membeberkan rahasia panuku , Bodohnya aku. "Oooo ya now you mention it aku baru ingat , Natsu kenapa kakiku terasa mati rasa?"

Natsu terdiam, pandangannya kosong, ia seperti kehabisan kata kata dan tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Kakiku mati rasa ya? Dan itu terjadi setelah aku tertabrak mobil? Mungkinkah ini!

"Lu-Luce sebenernya itu yang akan ku beritau, saat kau tertabrak aku memanggil polyrusca , dan dia memeriksamu" Terliat Natsu menahan air matanya sebentar lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Saatku tanya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu polyrusca hanya bilang Bahwa kamu .."

Sebelum Natsu menyelesaikan kata katanya aku langsung memotong "Aku lumpuh kan?" Jawabku pasti yang membuat Natsu terkejut. Mata Natsu dipenuhi menatapku tidak percaya.

"Kamu sudah tau?" Tanyanya tak percya. "Tau apa? Bahwa aku lumpuh? Hahaha dari tadi aku juga berasumsi begitu aku kan jenius :P tapi aku hanya menunggu kepastian darimu saja." Jawabku tertawa kecil.

"Dan kamu tidak kaget saat mengetahuinya? Apa kamu tau kamu tidak bisa jalan selamanya Luce!" Natsu protes terhadap ketenanganku. "Ini hanya lumpuh Natsuku sayang. Ini bukanlah apa apa." Aku tersenyum lembut mengetahui Natsu mengkhawatirkanku. Kamisama terima kasih telah memberiku kekasih yang perhatian.

"Luce kau sungguh kuat. Kukira kau akan terkejut, shok, dan .." Aku langsung memotong lagi "Dan menangis lalu Langsung lari memelukmu?" aku langsung melemparkan tubuhku ke badan Natsu lalu memeluk Natsu yang tidak jauh dariku.

"Lu-Luce.." Natsu kaget ketika mendapati aku memeluk dirinya.

"Natsu , mungkin kau benar aku akan kaget,shok dan menangis saat mengetahui bahwa aku lumpuh dari mulut orang lain. Dan jujur sebenarnya aku takut Natsu. Tapi karena kau ada di sisiku dan kau yang menjelaskannya , ketakutanku menghilang , aku tau kalau aku berada di dekatmu aku akan aman. Dan karenamu juga aku bisa menghadapi fakta bahwa aku lumpuh dan menganggap ini hanya hal sepele." Jelasku melepas pelukanku dari Natsu dan memegang tangannya. Aku tersenyum menatap mata Natsu yang melihat diriku iba.

"Lu-Luce tapi kau" Natsu seperti tidak percaya perkataanku

"Natsu kau tidak perlu merasa iba. Aku tidaklah sengsara karena lumpuh. Itu pasti Natsu dan itu semua karena adanya kamu disisiku. Coba jika kau tidak ada dan yang ada di sini erza pasti aku akan ketakutan. Kamu adalah alasanku berani , tanpamu mungkin aku rapuh. Tapi bila kamu di sini , di sisiku aku akan kuat" entah dari mana asal kata itu berasal. Aku tidak menyangka bisa berkata seperti itu didepan Natsu.

"Lucy Bagaimana kau bisa begitu tenang? Kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi dan kau harus menggunakan kursi roda" Terlihat kesedihan di raut muka Natsu.

"Kursi roda? Kyaaaa dari dulu aku ingin naik itu tapi tak kusangka harus lumpuh dulu baru naik kursi roda"jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. "Natsu kau harus tau ini , sekarang alasanku untuk hidup dan alasanku bisa tenang sampai sekarang adalah karena kamu di sisiku. Karena aku ditemani oleh orang yang kucintai Natsu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan itu adalah alasan ketenanganku ketika bersamamu"

Mukaku Sekarang sungguh panas dan kuliat juga muka natsu yang berubah merah semerah lilin cina. Natsu tidak menjawab ia masih kaget dengan jawabanku.

"Aku juga Mencintaimu Luce , Aku mencintaimu aku bangga mempunyai kekasih yang kuat sepertimu." Kekagetan Natsu berubah dan menjadi senyuman yang mengahangatkan diriku. Wajahku sangat panas ketika mendengar dia berbicara seperti itu. "Aku juga Bahagia Natsu" Aku tertawa salting.

"Lu-Luce apa kau ingat sebelum kau tertabrak aku memanggilmu?" Natsu keliatan sangat gugup ada apa dengannya?

"Hnnn aku ingat. Kenapa emang?" Aku penasaran kenapa Natsu bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Itu sebenarnya aku ingin ngomong sesuatu sama kamu" Natsu terliat lebih gugup lagi , mukanya lucu banget rasanya ingin ketawa tapi ngga tega.

"Ngomong sesuatu? Apa itu? Ucapkan saja sekarang"

"Ok aku akan bilang tapi jangan marah. Gini sebenernya aku waktu itu anu E-eto" Natsu keliatan lebih gugup dari biasanya.

"Ah kelamaan nih ngomong kalau kelamaan aku ngga mau dengerin :P" Godaku ketika meliat Natsu grogi. Dengan sengaja aku membuang muka hanya untuk iseng tapi tiba tiba.

"Luce Menikahlah denganku" Tiba tiba tanganku ditarik dan tangan natsu memegang cincin yang datang entah dari mana.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Natsu apa kau serius!" Aku sangat malu. Kamisama dia melamarku apa ini mimpi?

"Luce aku bersungguh sungguh" Natsu sekarang tersenyum. Sepertinya dia telah lega mengucapkan kata kata itu.

"Na-Natsu.." ini bukan mimpi dia telah melamarku , dia telah melamar gadis sepertiku. Maksudku gadis cacat yang tidaklah bisa berjalan lagi

"Lu-Luce apa kau marah?" Tidak bodoh tentu saja aku tidak marah aku bahagia tapi.

"Tapi Natsu" Mukaku yang tadi merah berubah menjadi sangat suram.

"Tapi apa Luce? Apa kau kira aku melamarmu karena dirimu lumpuh? Luce aku tulus melamarmu"

"_Natsu tapi aku lumpuh"_ Itu yang ada dipikiranku.

"Luce! Aku tidak peduli walaupun kamu lumpuh aku akan tetap mencintaimu" Bagaimana dia bisa menebak pikiranku? Natsu Aku sangat mencintaimu.

"Natsu Aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi apa itu tidak menjadi beban bagimu" air mata kepedihan mulai mengalir dengan deras. Dengan seketika Natsu merangkul tubuhku.

"Aku tidak perduli" Jawab Natsu yang membuat hatiku kaget tapi senang "walaupun kamu lumpuh masih ada kursi roda dan aku dengan senang hati aku membantu mendorongnya untukmu." Jawab Natsu menenangkan diriku.

"Natsu kau …" Air mataku terus mengalir.

"Aku bahkan dengan senang hati akan menggendongmu Luce" Dia melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Dia berhasil meyakinkanku.

"Natsu Aku mencintaimu. Iya Natsu aku bersedia menikah denganmu" Air mata bahagia turun dari mataku dengan deras dan natsu segera menghapus air mata tersebut lalu memasangkan cincin putih yang indah tersebut di jari manisku.

Tidak kusangka aku akan menikah dengan Natsu. Aku sangat Bahagia. Tanpa kusadari kepalaku dan kepala natsu mulai mendekat semakin mendekat dan bibir kami pun menempel. First kiss ku telah di ambil oleh Natsu tapi aku ikhlas dan sangat bahagia.

"Aku dan Natsu akan menikah. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku Natsu" aku tersenyum lebar ke arah Natsu. Natsu pun tersenyum dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku.

"Ya aku berjanji" Natsu mengatakannya "Dan kita akan mempunya 31 anak" Natsu Tertawa.

31 anak? Apa dia meminta 31 anak? Kurang ajar! "Baka!" kupukul kepalanya "cukup 2 anak aku tak ingin ada banyak Natsu dirumahku. Satu aja uda buat rumahku berantakan. BAKA!"

"Hahahaha" Natsu tertawa sambil meringis kesakitan aku juga ikutan tertawa.

**Chapter 3 Selesai!**

**Gimana Minna ceritanya?**

**Auto correct yang menyesatkan -_- bagaimana cara matiinnya ya?**

**RnR nya ya minna saran pastinya aku terima dengan ikhlas apa lagi pujian :P**

**Tapi kalau flame tak tau harus ku apakan -_-**

**Reply Review:**

**Berlian Cahyadi : Gomen kak typoku emang uda akut mau digimanain lagi hahaha… and makasih saran dan bantuan tanda bacanya. Sangat membantu.**


	4. Author Key's

DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima

WARNING : OOC, Typo, Newbie, Author Gaje dan Garing -_-

Aye Chapter 4 disela sela kesibukan UTS :D

Happy reading kalian para exceed :P

**Masjid Magnolia.**

Suara rebana dari marawis Fairy Tail Terdengar. Menandakan ada sepasang anggota Fairy Tail sedang melaksanakan akad nikah.

=Normal POV=

"Saya terima nikahnya , Lucy Heartfillia Binti Juvia Mcgarden ehhhh aduh" Ucap lelaki berambut pink salmon yang sedang grogi sambil menjabat tangan seorang penghulu yang diketahui bernama Zeref.

"astaghfirllah" serentak para saksi dan penghulu ketika mendengar lelaki berambut pink itu salah pengucapan.

"Ayo kita ulang lagi semoga kali ini tidak salah lagi" Ucap Zeref sang penghulu. "Saya nikahkan Natsu Dragneel bin Igneel dengan Lucy Heartfillia binti Jude Heartfillia dengan mas kawin Baju Jersey KW 2 dan parfum cap ichiya vandalay dibayar tunai" Ucap sang penghulu dengan pasti.

"Saya terima nikahnya Ichiya Vandalay binti Berlian Cahyadi(Sory Bang just kidding wkwkwk) Ehh aduh salah lagi" Natsu dan yang lainnya bersweetdrop. "Natsu demi dewa parfum kau telah mengajakku menikah apa kau benar benar MEN?" Sahut Ichiya sambil berputar putar 3 kali "Astaghfirllah , ini kesempatan yang terakhir tolong ucapkan dengan benar. Kita ambil istirahat dulu" Kata Zeref sang penghulu sambil bersweetdrop.

"Natsu sayangku tenanglah , jangan terburu buru kau tadi hamper saja menjadi pasangan yaoi dengan ichiya" Kata Lucy tertawa kecil. Dia sungguh anggun dengan long dressnya yang berwarna putih.

"Gomen Luce aku gugup. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi dan kita akan segera keluar dari sini dan sah menjadi suami istri" Natsu mengeluarkan senyum khasnya "Ya tapi kau harus mengatakan ijab qabul dengan benar Natsu. Ingat ya Lucy Heartfillia bukan cewe atau cowo lain! Untung tadi yang keluar nama cowo coba saja kalau perempuan , mungkin kau sudah hangus terbakar disini" Jawab Lucy mengacam Natsu.

"Tapi Luce aku ngga bisa terbakar , Aku Fire Dragon Slayer" Natsu bersweetdrop "Huh ngga asik ngga bisa dibakar" Lucy Menggembungkan pipinya , dia terlihat sangat imut.

"Ok Para hadirin dan sang mempelai pria apa sudah siap? Mari kita lanjutkan" Sang penghulu menarik nafasnya "Saya nikahkan Natsu Dragneel bin Igneel dengan Lucy Heartfillia binti Jude Heartfillia dengan mas kawin Baju Jersey KW 2 dan Parfum cap Ichiya Vandalay dibayar tunai" Suasana menjadi sangat sunyi.

"Saya terima nikahnya Lucy Heartfillia binti Jude Heartfillia dengan mas kawin Baju Jersey KW 2 dan Parfum cap Ichiya Vandalay dibayar tunai" Natsu terlihat lega "Sah semuanya?" Tanya penghulu ke seluruh saksi "SAH!" Jawab para saksi dengan serentak "Alhamdulillah~" Ucap seluruh orang di masjid.

"Minna! Ayo kita kembali ke guild untuk merayakannya. Mira dan Lisanna telah mempersiapkan makanannya" Teriak Erza sambil tersenyum ke arah seluruh anak buahnya.

"Snif .. Snif.. Snif.. Men. Seperti biasa parfum yang luar biasa Erza-chan" Ichiya mengendus endus Erza dan berputar putar 7 kali "Erza-chan menikahlah denganku" Ichiya menawarkan cincin ke arah Erza "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pergi kau!" Teriak Erza dan memukul pergi Ichiya "Ichiya Sensei!" Sahut para anggota trimens.

**Fairy Tail Castle.**

=Normal POV=

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Luce Yang sedang di gendong Natsu.

"Luce ada apa jangan teriak saat aku sedang , Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa homina homina homina homina" Mata Natsu terbelalak kagum tak percya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Castle Fairy Tail sekarang penuh dengan ornament pesta. Dan disana juga ada foto Prewedding Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Hear .. Eh Lucy Dragneel author lupa. Author tertawa gaje -_-.

"Mira-chan lisanna-chan apa kalian yang membuat ini? Sungguh indah. Arigato kalian sudah repot repot merenov castle jadi ngga enak" Kata Lucy malu malu.

"Tak apa Lucy ini memang direncanakan oleh Master. Ne Luce selamat menempuh hidup baru ya Luce" kata mira sambil cipika cipiki sama Lucy.

"Erza yang merencanakannya? Secepat ini? Natsu melamarku kemarin lusa dan aku baru memberitau kalian kemarin dan kalian secepat ini merencanakannya" Tanya Lucy kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa secepat itu?" Natsu langsung menjawab saat pikirannya telah kembali ke alam sadar.

"Ohohoho tentu aja engga kami uda merencanakannya dari Beberapa bulan yang lalu" Mira tertawa kecil

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu? Ko bisa" Lucy kaget mendengarnya.

"Kami semua sudah menebak nebak jika kau dan Natsu bakalan menikah jadi kami telah mempersiapkan barang barangnya lalu kami membuat rencananya dengan detail" Lucy terkejut mendengar pernyataan Mira.

"Sampai sejauh itu? Bahkan kalian mempersiapkan sesuatu sedetail mungkin pada sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi. Natsu apa kau tidak capek menggendong k uterus?" tanya Lucy kepada Natsu.

"Eh? Engga ko malah enak gendong cewek cakep. Apa kamu mau aku gendong cewek lain" Natsu tertawa kecil menggoda Lucy.

"Oooo mau gendong cewek lain nih ceritanya? Ntr malam pertama pake tangan aja ya :P" Ledek Lucy.

"Yayayaya gomen Luce" Natsu memasang muka puppy sambil meminta maaf.

"Hahaha masa takut sama ancaman begituan. Natsu Makan yuk" ajak Lucy tersenyum ke arah Natsu.

"Yuk kamu tunggu disini dulu aku ambilin" Natsu memposisikan Lucy di tempat duduk terdekat dan Natsu pergi mencari makanan.

#End of Normal POV#

=Lucy POV=

Kuliat sekeliling Castle. Semua anggota Fairy Tail telah berkumpul dan seperti biasa mereka melakukan adat istiadat mereka tidak lain tidak bukan ya berantem.

"Yo Luce , nih makanannya" ahh Natsu sudah datang membawa makanannya. Aku sangat lapar , tapi bosen ah makan sendiri manja manjaan dikit boleh lah.

"Natsu aku ngga mau makan" Aku pura pura ngambek hahaha.

"Luce tadi katanya kau mau makan? Makan cepetan ntr sakit" Natsu terlihat khawatir

"Suapin lah suami macam apaan istrinya mau makan ngga disuapin" Aku tertawa kecil dan membuka mulutku. Lalu Natsu menyuapiku tak kusangka dia ternyata bisa manjain diriku. 1..2..3 sendok dia masih setia menyuapiku bahkan sampai makananku habis. Beruntung diriku mempunyai suami seperti Natsu. Wajahku terasa panas dan aku tersenyum bahagia lalu memeluk Natsu "Aku bahagia memiliki suami sepertimu Natsu"

"Alamak romantis sekali kalian. Bikin envy aja gehehe" ucap Gajeel yang datang bersamaan dengan Levy-chan kekasihnya.

"Lucy-chan duh enak sekali ya sudah menikah kapan ya giliranku" ucap Levy dan garis merah terlihat di pipinya. "Yo Gajeel apa kau dengar Levy mau cepet cepet nikah tuh" Goda Natsu sambil tertawa meledek.

"Gehehe Sial kau Natsu tertawa di atas kelemahanku" Gajeel hanya bisa tertawa pasrah "Levy apa kau serius ingin menikah denganku?" tiba tiba Gajeel memegang tangan Levy "Eh Ga-Gajeel-kun E-Eto" Muka Levy sangat merah semerah lilin cina. Levy hanya bisa tersenyum di tanyai Gajeel hal seperti itu.

Seperti tau isi pikiran Levy , Gajeel langsung mengambil cincin berwarna perak dan berintan biru seperti rambutnya Levy. "Levy aku mau kau jadi istriku , sebenernya uda dari seminggu yang lalu aku membawa bawa cincin ini tapi aku ragu untuk melamarmu aku takut kamu marah , tapi sekarang aku harus berani. Levy Bersediakah kamu menjadi pendamping hidupku? Aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang terbaik" Gajeel terlihat sangat tenang tapi mukanya sangat merah

"Kyaaaaa! Ga-Gajeel-kun tentu aku mau tentu pastinya dan kenapa aku harus marah malah aku bahagia" Levy memeluk Gajeel secara spontan. Seluruh anggota guild yang melihat kejadiannya langsung bertepuk tangan.

#End of Lucy POV#

=Author POV=

"Gehehe… Author kau dengar itu. Levy menerimaku jadi apa yang kau tunggu? Hadirkan Zeref si penghulu sekarang jangan di chp selanjutnya!" teriak Gajeel

"Ga-Gajeel? Kenapa sekarang? Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan Gaun?" muka Levy memerah kembali.

Wah wah tak kusangka aku di panggil oleh imajinasiku sendiri. Terpaksa aku harus turun ke Magnolia. Dan ketika aku sampai…

"Author telah datang. Sebutkan 3 permohonanmu " aku berkata layaknya jin lampu senter.

" bajuku dan Levy menjadi baju pengantin" Gajeel mengucapkan permintaan pertamanya

Aku menjentikan jari dan baju mereka berdua langsung berubah. Gajeel memakai Tuxedo putih lengkap dengan dasi hitam. Dan Levy memakai long dress berwarna Putih disertai dengan sepatu hak 60 meter.

"Authornya sakti ya tuh tuh liat Levy yang kuntet bisa jadi tinggi banget tuh" Ucap Gray sambil tertawa.

"Author-san seriuslah dikit benarkan haknya Levy-chan" Protes Lucy yang sedang duduk disebelah Natsu.

"buahaaha santai aja" kubenarkan haknya Levy ke ukuran normal dan dia langsung marah marah kepadaku "2 permintaan lagi" jawabku dengan nada yang kuberat beratkan agar terdengar seperti jin senter.

"Summon si Zeref ke sini" ucap Gajeel tidak sopan seperti biasa.

Dengan seketika aku mengambil kunci hitam yang ada di kantongku "Gate Of Penghulu! I Open Thee! Zeref!" dan muncullah Zeref. Semua anggota Fairy Tail kaget mengetahui bahwa Zeref adalah Celestial Spirit Author hahaha

"Celestial spirit?" Ucap Erza tidak percaya. "Dan kuncinya berwarna hitam. Aku tak pernah melihatnya?" Ucap Lucy kebingungan

"Lucy di dunia penpiksien banyak hal yang tak terduga. Seperti kunci hitam ini. Kau liat ada gambar zeref di kunci ini. Berarti dengan kunci ini aku sebagai author bisa dengan bebas mensummon orang orang di dunia penpiksien yang ku buat ini hahaha" Author menjawab dengan tertawa puas.

"Gehehe jadi intinya Author berkuasa disini. Lupakan itu aku tidak tertarik. Untuk permintaan ketigaku , aku mau menyimpannya" jawab Gajeel tertawa kecil

"Yaudah , kalau begitu nikahkan mereka Zeref" perintahku kepada Zeref.

#End Of Author POV#

-Time Skip-

=Normal POV=

"Sah?" tanya Zeref "Sah!" jawab semua saksi "Alhamdulillah"

"Levy-chan selamat dengan ini tanggal married kita berbarengan!" teriak Lucy memeluk Levy.

"Yo Gajeel. Selamat bagaimana bila kita bertaruh? Siapa yang paling cepat punya anak?" Natsu tertawa kecil

"Gehehe Bodoh! Aku menolaknya aku ingin menikmati dulu masa masa nikah" Gajeel tertawa. Mereka berdua melakukan Tos tinjuan.

-Disisi Lain terlihat Erza yang memojokkan dirinya dibalkon Castle Fairy Tail

"Cih. Aku iri pada mereka. Mereka semua memiliki hubungan yang pasti. Sedangkan aku harus memendam perasaanku terhadap Jellal. Aku ingin seperti mereka. Hidup bahagia bersama pasangannya" Ucap Erza lirih. Tanpa dia ketahui air mata berjatuhan di pipinya semakin lama semakin deras. Dan ia terduduk tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari hatinya.

"Ini tak adil. Ini tak adil! Author! Sialan kau!" Erza Menaruh mukanya di kedua telapak tangannya.

Jeh sialan nyalahin author si Erza. Kasian juga sih yauda mau di apakan lagi. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu

"Yo Erza aku ingin pamit mau kembali ke duniaku " Author mengagetkan Erza yang sedang menangis "wanita kuat sepertimu tidak pantas menangis. Aku akan membantumu sebaik yang aku bisa" ucap Author.

"Cih. Membantuku? Bukankah cerita ini kau rancang untuk menyiksaku?" Erza mengeluarkan Senyum sinisnya "Bused prasangka lu buruk banget. Author serius akan membantumu" Ucap Author dengan pasti.

"Membantuku? Jangan bercanda! Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membantuku hah!" Erza berteriak marah kepada Author lalu ia kembali menangis. Author hanya tersenyum.

"Cih. Sambutan yang tidak hangat padahal aku memang benar benar ingin membantumu baiklah aku akan pulang aku sudah berpamitan denganmu dan yang lain. Oo ya sebelum itu kau berhentilah menangis aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang bagaimana aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membantumu dengan ini" Author mengeluarkan kunci warna hitam lagi.

"Gate Of Character I Summon Thee! Jellal" Author mensummon Jellal "Ne Erza silahkan tuntaskan permasalahanmu. Hanya ini yang kubisa lakukan. Good bye"

"Eh tunggu kenapa aku bisa ada disini" seorang pria berambut biru dengan tato dimatanya terlihat sangat kebingungan. Ia adalah pria yang Erza idam idamkan. Jellal!

"Jellal" Ucap Erza tidak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang dia lihat.

**Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Chapter 4 Done! Nah lho Jellal is coming!**

**Sorry ya kalau author sepertinya terlalu memusat NaLu mau digimanain Author termasuk fans NaLu**

**OK Minna! Sorry lagi kalau ceritanya ngga jelas hahaha…**

**RnR ya minna! Author terima saran, request, dan keluhan kok**


	5. Yes I do

DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima

WARNING : OOC, Typo, Newbie, Author Gaje dan Garing -_-

Chapter 5 dan UTS berakhir :D

Happy reading Minna XD

Previously in chapter 4:

"Gate Of Character I Summon Thee! Jellal" Author mensummon Jellal "Ne Erza silahkan tuntaskan permasalahanmu. Hanya ini yang kubisa lakukan. Good bye"

"Eh tunggu kenapa aku bisa ada disini" seorang pria berambut biru dengan tato dimatanya terlihat sangat kebingungan. Ia adalah pria yang Erza idam idamkan. Jellal!

"Jellal" Ucap Erza tidak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang dia lihat.

Back to the story.

Fairy Tail Castle: Balkon

=Erza POV=

"Eh Erza?" Kata pria berambut biru yang baru saja di summon oleh author absurd yang tiba tiba menghilang.

"H-Hai" jawabku gugup. Aku tak tau mengapa tapi hatiku sangatlah berdegup dengan cepat ketika dia ada disini.

"Erza?" kata pria yang bernama Jellal tersebut.

"Jellal?" Sahutku memanggil namanya.

"Erza?" Jellal menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jellal?" jawabku copy paste.

Time skip 30 menit kemudian

"Erza?" Dia terus mengucapkan itu.

"Jellal?" Ku rasa aku mulai lelah dengan ini.

"Spongebob!" Sahut spons kuning yang entah datang dari mana.

"Hei iapa kau? Datang dari mana kau?" Bentakku terhadap spons kuning itu.

"Hahahaha maaf salah tempat" Dia tertawa nyaring dan tiba tiba menghilang.

"Makhluk apaan tuh?" Tanya Jellal kepadaku.

"Entahlah dia mirip seperti spons? Apa memang dia spons? Ah sudahlah awak tak peduli" Jawabku spontan dengan logat batakku. Aduh kacau aku keceplosan.

"Pfffft kau seorang batak? Aku baru tau itu hahaha, pantas saja selama ini kau galak" Jellal tertawa lepas mendengar logat batakku. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar dia tertawa.

"Ah parah ngga sengaja keceplosan" Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Tiba tiba Jellal mencubit pipiku.

"Sudahlah Erza itu tidak masalah jika kau seorang batak. Sekarang aku hanya bingung akan satu hal. Kenapa aku bisa disini? Seingatku tadi aku sedang main poker bersama anak buahku"

"Oh yah aku lupa memberi tau mu. Tadi ada orang yang freak datang ke guild kami dan dia menyebut dirinya author. Dia seorang celestial magic tapi dia unik, dia tidak memanggil roh celestial namun orang orang yang ada di earthland memakai kunci hitamnya" Jelasku merangkum kejadian aneh barusan.

"Sihir yang memanggil orang? Sihir apa itu? Ancient kah? Dan dia memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Jellal melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tepat sekali. Saat ku tanya kenapa dia melakukan itu dia langsung menghilang" Aku berbohong kepada Jellal. Iyalah mana bisa aku jujur kepadanya dan berakata kalau aku menangisi dia.

"walah walah orang yang menyusahkan" Jellal bersweet drop.

"Ya begitulah" Aku terenyum "Jellal sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Gimana guild Crime Sociere mu?"

"Oh guildku berkembang pesat. Banyak mantan anggota black guild yang telah hancur masuk ke guildku karena ingin bertaubat. Salah satunya orang yang menyebut dirinya Grim Reaper dari oracion seiss dan dia membawa temannya Racer. Lalu ada Fire God Slayer dari Grimoire Heart masuk ke guildku. Tak kusangka banyak orang hebat yang ingin masuk ke guildku" Jellal menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Waw apa mereka semua benar benar bertaubat?" kataku tak yakin.

"Maybe yes maybe no. kita liat aja nanti" jellal mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tiba tiba sebuah bola api melewati kami dan itu berasal dari dalam guild.

"Natsu!" geramku mengetahui Natsu mengeluarkan bola apinya.

"Ada apa ini kenapa ramai sekali?" jellal bertanya tanya ternyata dia tidak tau kalau 2 pasangan Fairy Tail telah menikah hari ini.

"Ah aku lupa bilang hari ini Natsu dan Lucy menikah lalu Levy dan Gajeel juga menikah" Jelasku simple.

"Hah menikah? Kenapa kau tak memberitauku?" protes Jellal kepadaku.

"Hei baka! Ini bukan salahku. Ini salahmu lah kenapa kau terus menyembunyikan keadaanmu dariku. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu" Kataku meledek.

"oh hahaha benar juga baru ingat" Jellal tertawa kecil

"Ne Erza. Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau menyendiri di sini? Bukankah ada pesta di bawah? Apa kau tak mau merayakan kebahagian teman temanmu?" jellal menatap langsung ke arah mataku.

"Ah itu karena aku E-Eto" tiba tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Jellal ke arah lantai 1 dimana pesta sedang berlangsung.

"Nikmatilah pestanya sampai selesai rayakan kesenangan teman temanmu Erza baru kau boleh menyendiri seperti itu" Jellal menasihatiku dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum

_Jellal. Memang hanya kaulah yang dapat menenangkanku. _Ucapku dalam hati.

"Jellal? Hei sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Natsu menepuk pundak Jellal.

"Baru saja aku disini. Aku di summon oleh Author entah kenapa" Jellal bersweet drop.

"Hahahaha Author adalah makhluk yang terancam punah abaikan saja dia" Natsu tertawa bersama Jellal.

Aku tersenyum melihat Jellal yang akrab dengan Natsu.

"Aye! Kau menyukainya" Ucap Happy yang mengagetkanku. Tunggu dia barusan bilang apa? Tak kan ku maafkan! Segera saja kupukul dia dan dia langsung tepar ditempat

"Ba-Bakemon" Ucap Happy sempoyongan.

"Hey Natsu selamat ya. Sudah kuduga kau akan menikah dengan blonde itu" Ucap Jellal sambil menepuk pundak Natsu.

"Yosh! Terima kasih. Hey Jellal mengapa kau tidak menginap saja? Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu malam jika kau pulang sekarang" Ucap Natsu yang membuat aku kaget "Master bolehkan Jellal menginap disini?" Ucap Natsu memohon kepadaku "Aku tau kan suka Jellal" Natsu berbisik kepadaku lalu tertawa kecil. Pipiku langsung memerah aku tak menyangka Natsu tau tentang hal itu.

"Heh? Master? Kau memanggil Erza master?" Ucap Jellal tak percaya "Hnn? Kau tak tau? Erza adalah master baru disini menggantikan Makarov. Najis kudet banget masa kagak tau kalau Fairy Tail ganti Master" Ucap Natsu dengan muka meledek

"Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi Guildku tak ada waktu untuk membaca koran atau berita" Jelas Jellal.

"Ah Jellal ada disini apa ini artinya akan ada pernikahan mendadak lagi?" Ucap Lucy yang dari tadi ngga dapet giliran untuk tampil di Fanfic keren ini :P

"Ah ternyata nona Dragneel aku kira siapa. Selamat atas pernikahannya, kusarankan punya anak jangan banyak banyak. Aku yakin kau akan kerepotan mengurus anak kecil yang mempunyai pewarisan sifat dari Natsu" Jellal Tertawa lepas.

"Aku sudah menyadari itu akan merepotkan bila ada 31 Natsu kecil berkeliaran dirumahku. Aku sudah bilang kepada Natsu kalau aku hanya sanggup merawat dua NaLu kecil" Jawab Lucy tertawa kecil

"Usahakan mendapat anak perempuan aku ingin melihat Natsu dalam versi perempuan" sahut Erza yang dari tadi hanya menyimak.

"Kalau itu masalah nanti aja sekarang aku lagi menikmati masa masa pernikahan bersama Natsu. Natsu ayo pulang capek nih" terlihat Lucy yang mengulurkan tangannya menandakan ingin di gendong Natsu.

"Yosh Hime! Malam pertama im coming!" mendengar Natsu berteriak seperti itu Lucy langsung memukulnya "Jaa ne Erza-chan, Jellal kami pamit dulu" mereka berdua meninggalkan guild. Dan yang tersisa di guild hanya Jellal, Mira, Kinana, dan aku sendiri.

"Jellal jika kau ingin tidur kau bisa menginap di sini" Kata ku menyarankan Jellal.

"Hah disini? Kenapa ngga dirumahmu aja" Jellal menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Pervert!" aku memukul Jellal.

"Awwww hanya bercanda" Jellal menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Aku hanya mengacuhkan dia dan melangkah menuju pintu guild tiba tiba Jellal memanggilku "Oy tunggu. Sebelum kau pulang aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Besok di Magnolia kudengar akan ada festival. Aku mau kamu menemaniku dalam festival itu"

Dia mengajakku ke Festival? Apa dalam artian lain dia mengajakku kencan. Ah tidak perasaan ini kembali jantungku berdegup kencang. Mukaku sangat panas.

"Erza? Mau ngga? Kalau ngga mau yaudah aku pergi sendiri artinya" Jellal menghela nafas.

"Iya aku mau tadi cuman ngga konsen aja" Kataku berbohong kepada Jellal "Yaudah dah capek pulang dulu. Oyasuminasai~" ucapkan menutup pintu gerbang Castle Fairy Tail.

Time skip – Next day

Magnolia Town: The Festival

"Waah dah lama ngga ikut festival kayak beginian" ucap jellal ketika kami berdua sampai di festivalnya "Ayo Erza kita liat liat" dia menarik tanganku. Mukaku memanas.

Kami berdua jalan bergandengan melihat lihat festival tersebut. Sampai di sebuah stand game tembak tembakan yang berhadiahkan Boneka berbentuk Strawberry cake entah kenapa aku sangat ingin dengan boneka itu dan mengajak jellal kesana. "Jellal ke situ yuk bonekanya cakep tuh" aku menunjuk ke stand game tersebut dan kami berdua kesana.

"Bang berapa sekali maen?" kata jellal kepada abang penjaganya 1000 jewel sekali tembak peraturannya simple. Tembak dan JATUHKAN sasaran yang berbentuk Happy si kucing terbang dari Fairy Tail dan kau ambil hadiahnya" Ucap abangnya sambil mengupil "ini senjatanya" abangnya memberikan senjata yang berbentuk handgun.

"Jellal menangkan ya!" aku tersenyum menyemangati Jellal "Ok bang nih 5000 jewel aku akan mencoba 5 kali" ucap Jellal dan memberikan uang kepada abang penjaganya

Tembakan pertama: Meleset

Tembakan kedua: Meleset

Tembakan ketiga: Meleset

"Happy diamlah!" Jellal kesal karena melihat sasarannya terbang kesana kesini "Jellal focus pada gerakannya" ucapku menenangkannya "Baiklah"

Tembakan keempat: Hampir kena!

"sedikit lagi!"

Tembakan kelima: kena! Eh tapi kenapa sasarannya ngga jatuh?

"Kenapa sasarannya ngga jatuh?" Jellal tercengang melihat sasaran happynya masih terbang kesana kemari padahal sudah ia tembak "Jellal tak apa kita pergi saja dari sini" kataku menggandeng tangan Jellal.

"Tidak! Pasti mereka membuat kecurangan. Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga bisa!" kata Jellal dengan tatapan kesal lalu member 1000 jewel kepada abang yang menjaga stand tersebut "1 kali tembakan dan kali ini pasti bisa" Jellal berbicara mantap "Ini senjatanya" kata sang penjaga yang sekarang merokok.

"Tak perlu. Akan kulakukan dengan tangan kosong" Ucap jellal mengagetkanku dan penjaganya "hey hey tidak boleh kontak langsung kau harus memakai perantara" kata abang abangnya "Tentu, aku sudah tau itu. Mari kita mulai"

Tiba tiba keluar lingkaran sihir di tangannya jellal dan lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya dan menjatuhkan sasaran happy tersebut. Tak kusangka dia menggunakan magicnya "Tuh uda kena sini gw ambil bonekanya ya" Jellal mengambil boneka yang dari tadi aku incar "Hey kau bocah rambut biru itu curang namanya" protes abang abang tadi dan kami memutuskan pergi menjauh. Kami menemukan sebuah taman dan kami memutuskan beristirahat disitu.

"hahahaha" aku tertawa lepas "Tak kusangka kau memakai sihir. Kau itu berlebihan Jellal" Ucapku sambil tertawa dan memeluk Bantal / boneka strawberry cake pemberian Jellal tersebut.

"Lah lagian siapa suruh curang" Jellal ngedumel kesal mengingat ia dicurangi "lagian aku tak ingin melihat kamu kecewa, aku tau kamu sangat menginginkan boneka itu" Jellal tersenyum ke arahku. _Sungguh dia sangat tampan dan imut. _kataku dalam pikiran.

"Ne Erza. Kau tau sebenarnya aku berhutang budi kepadamu. Jika bukan karena kamu aku pasti akan kembali ke jalan yang salah" ucap jellal mukanya serius "Aku ingin membalas budimu Erza. Dengan cara apapun akan kulakukan"

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau tak akan kembali ke jalan yang salah" pintaku ke Jellal

"Pasti, aku berjanji" dia tersenyum cerah. Jantungku kembali berdegup cepat kembali.

"Erza. Apa kau sekarang punya pacar?" Pertanyaan itu mengagetkanku. Dia bertanya hal itu seperti tanpa beban "engga punya. Aku jomblo bahagia" Aku tersenyum ke arah Jellal.

"Hahaha Bahagia katamu? Kalau pria yang kamu suka? Ada ngga?" Dia bertanya hal itu lagi tanpa dosa. Apa yang dipikirannya. Kenapa ia menanyakan hal ini? "itu RA-HA-SI-A" Lidahku kujulurkan dan aku tertawa kecil.

"aku akan memberitaumu jika kau memberi tau ku duluan siapa wanita yang kau puja" aku tak berani menatap Jellal aku takut menerima jawaban yang tak aku inginkan. Aaaaaaaaaah bodohnya aku menanyakan hal ini.

"Erza apakah menurutmu salah jika aku menyukai seseorang yang dulunya sering aku sakiti?" Mata Jellal menunjukkan kesedihan "Tentu tidak. Kau bisa memperbaiki kesalahan tersebut dengan mencintainya dan itu malah menjadi hal yang indah ku rasa" aku menyisir rambutku dengan jari.

"Erza aku suka denganmu. Tapi aku merasa bersalah jika menyukaimu. Aku telah menyakitimu aku merasa hina dan sekarang aku malah menyukaimu. Aku lelaki yang hina Erza" Plak! Sebuah tamparan kuarahkan ke arah pipi Jellal. Lalu secara spontan aku memeluk lelaki tersebut dan membisikan "Sudah diamlah. Kau tidaklah hina Jellal, aku sudah memaafkanmu tentang masa lampau. Lupakanlah hal yang lalu, kau sekarang telha berbeda dari Jellal yang ku kenal dulu"

"E-Erza. Aku menyayangimu. Do you accept me to be your boyfriend?" Jellal memegang tanganku. Aku tidak menyangka dia menembakku. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang lebih kencang dari biasanya dan mukaku sangat panas. Aku tak berani menatap mata Jellal aku sangat malu aku hanya bisa menggangguk dan menjawab "**Yes I do.**"

#End Of Erza POV#

=Normal POV=

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria sedang melihat Erza dan Jellal yang berada di taman

"Cih" Pria dengan rambut berwarna dark blue tersebut meludah.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mataku. Si bajingan itu menembak Erza, tapi kenapa Erza menembaknya? Bukannya dia dulu telah menyakitinya? Erza Kenapa! Padahal aku lebih baik dari dia! Jellal Fernandes! I will keep my eye on you!"

Chapter 5 selesai

Yosh selamat bagi kalian yang udah melaksanakan UTS semoga contekan kalian berasal dari orang yang benar :P  
Dan bagi yang belum, Ingat kata author "Menyontek bukanlah hal yang buruk, malah itu mengajarkan kita kebersamaan XD"

Penasaran sama lanjuttannya? Tetap ikuti Fanfic ini ya.

minna maaf ya bila lambat author sibuk UTS tapi sekarang uda selesai. Bagi yang uda ngereview dan membaca makasih ya secara tak langsung kalian member author semangat untuk membuat storynya. Makasih Ya

Yo Minna RnR ya

Reply to review:

Berlian cahyadi: Pedes kritiknya masih bisa ditoleransi slow ngga perlu minum hahaha… ooo ya by the way EYD yang benar itu gimana kak? Jujur gw sering bingung sama EYD yang benar gimana?

Pidachan99: Yo pida salam kenal juga. Pemeran utamanya ya? Terserah Pidachan aja mau milih siapa tapi bagi author semua derajatnya sama jadi ngga ada yang namanya peran pembantu jadi semuanya adalah peran utama hahaha


End file.
